Aeluon
] Aeluons are a species which originated on the planet Sohep Frie. They are a powerful species within the Galactic Commons. They are notable for their advanced technology, particularly in the area of weaponry. Aeluons are deaf and mute, so do not traditionally speak. Instead, they communicate with each other through patches of skin located on their cheeks that are capable of flashing different colors rapidly. After making contact with other creatures and joining the Galactic Commons, Aeluons have taken to implanting voice emulators into their throats to be able to communicate verbally with other species. However, Aeluons lack of sound has proven to be particularly brutal during war, as they can move completely silently and pull off successful ambushes. Aeluons have silver scaly skin (but are stated not to molt like Aandrisks), are bald, have large eyes, and small mouths. They are known for being somewhat superstitious, putting significance into certain numbers and symbols. Humans are known to find them particularly attractive; however, it is taboo for an Aeluon to be in inter-species relationships. This is because Aeluon women only become fertile two or three times in their lives. Inter-species relationships are seen as a threat to the species's future. When Aeluon women are fertile, their scales have a faint shimmer. Aeluon fertility is taken very seriously, even to the point where an old Aeluon legend states that a war was paused when a prominent general began to shimmer. Aeluons have a fertility festival called Shimmerquick, where a dance is performed that is traditionally supposed to increase fertility, although how effective it is is debatable. Aeluon mothers are expected to take time off once they begin to shimmer and head to a facility to mate. This can be a stressful time for Aeluons, so it is made as comfortable as possible and treated like a vacation. Aeluon gestation is about a month. Aeluon mothers do not take care of their offspring, but many do stay in close contact with them, especially ground-dwelling Aeluons. Spacer Aeluons have a harder time keeping in touch with their children. Aeluon children are taken care of by fathers highly trained in childcare. Aeluons have four distinct genders. Ones that can fertilize eggs, ones with fertile eggs, ones that can switch between, and ones that are infertile. Pre-space travel Aeluon culture segregated Aeluon villages by gender, Shimmerquick being one of the only times different genders interacted. Aeluon Emotions Aeluons show their emotions and communicate with each other with the patches on their cheeks that can flash multiple colors. * Blue- Happiness, pleasure, mirth * Red- Anger, alarm * Yellow- Annoyance * Purple- Thoughtfulness, apprehension Notable Aeluons Captain Gapei Tem Seri (Pei) is an Aeluon that runs a ship that transports war supplies. She is the secret lover of Ashby Santoso, Captain of the Wayfarer. Tak is an Aeluon from Port Coriol. Xe is a tattoo artist and a friend of Sidra. Tak is an Aeluon that is able to switch between genders and alternates between He/she/xe pronouns. Trivia * Becky Chambers has stated that Aeluons were inspired by her interest in cephalopods, which communicate through color. Category:Species